Die Simpsons – Der Film
Die Simpsons – Der Film ist der erste Zeichentrick-Kinofilm zu der Trickserie Die Simpsons. Er wurde für 20th Century Fox von Gracie Films produziert und von den Studios Film Roman und Rough Draft animiert. Der Filmstart war in Großbritannien am 25. Juli und in Deutschland am 26. Juli 2007, während der Film in den Vereinigten Staaten erst am 27. Juli 2007 in die Kinos kam. Der Film wurde von James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Al Jean, Mike Scully und Richard Sakai produziert. Das Drehbuch schrieben elf der Autoren der Fernsehserie: Scully, Jean, Brooks, Groening, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Meyer, David Mirkin, Mike Reiss, Matt Selman, John Swartzwelder und Jon Vitti. Regisseur war David Silverman, ein ehemaliger Regisseur der Fernsehserie. Handlung Der Film beginnt damit, dass die Simpsons einen „Itchy-&-Scratchy“-Film im Kino sehen, worauf sich Homer über die Kinobesucher lustig macht, da sie Geld für etwas ausgeben, das sie im Fernsehen gratis haben können. Darauf beginnt der Film wie jede Fernsehfolge, aber - mit Ausnahme der Schulszene mit Bart („Ich darf diesen Film nicht illegal downloaden“) - mit völlig anderen Szenen. Danach geben Green Day auf dem Lake Springfield ein Konzert, bei dem sie das Publikum gegen sich aufbringen, indem sie die Umweltverschmutzung zur Sprache bringen. Sie kommen ums Leben, als die Schadstoffbelastung des Sees zur Bildung einer ätzenden Brühe führt, die die Schwimmbühne auffrisst, so dass Green Day mit den Worten „Gentlemen, es war mir eine Ehre, mit Ihnen spielen zu dürfen“ (eine Anspielung auf den Spielfilm Titanic) im Lake Springfield ertrinken. Während des Trauergottesdienstes für die Band, bei dem die Simpsons zu spät kommen, hat Abe Simpson (Grampa) eine Vision: Demnach soll sich eine große Katastrophe ereignen. Außer Marge schenkt seinen Worten aber niemand Beachtung. Lisa versucht, die Bewohner von Springfield davon zu überzeugen, dass der Lake Springfield einer Säuberung bedarf, was ihr anfangs nicht gelingt, dabei trifft sie aber den irischen Jungen Colin, in den sie sich Hals über Kopf verliebt. Lisa hält wenig später einen Vortrag über die Umweltverschmutzung (eine Anspielung auf den Dokumentarfilm Eine unbequeme Wahrheit), der die Stadt endlich überzeugt, Lake Springfield wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Da Lisa überzeugt ist, dass sie keinen Bürger zu Aktionen bewegen kann, schenkte sie vorher allen Besuchern Wasser ein - wozu sie später erkläre, dass es Wasser aus dem Lake Springfield sei. Währenddessen wettet Homer mit Bart, dass dieser es nicht wagt, nackt auf einem Skateboard zu Krusty Burger zu fahren. Beim Versuch wird Bart von Chief Wiggum geschnappt und an eine Laterne gekettet. Ned Flanders tröstet Bart nach seiner Demütigung, er gibt ihm eine Ersatzhose, während Homer Bart ignoriert und ein Schwein (später dann auch bekannt als Spider-Schwein) adoptiert. Die Fäkalien des Schweins bewahrt Homer in einem überlaufenden Silo auf, was Marge dazu veranlasst, Homer zu überreden, er solle das Silo samt Exkrementen bei der Sondermülldeponie entsorgen. Die Warteschlange vor der Deponie ist lang, aber Homer will schnell zu Lard Lad kommen, da es dort auf Grund einer Lebensmittelkontrolle, die zur Schließung des Ladens führt, Gratis-Donuts gibt. Homer entscheidet sich für eine schnellere Entsorgungsstrategie und wirft das Silo in den Lake Springfield, so dass dieser endgültig kippt. Kurz darauf entdecken Flanders und Bart in der Nähe ein mutiertes Eichhörnchen, das prompt von der EPA eingefangen wird. Russ Cargill, Kopf der EPA, legt Präsident Schwarzenegger nahe, dass Springfield sehr verschmutzt sei und dass die Regierung drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen müsse, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Auf Präsident Schwarzeneggers prompten Beschluss hin stülpt die EPA eine riesige Glaskuppel über Springfield. Somit ist es hermetisch von der Aussenwelt abgeschlossen. In einer Szene strickt Marge eine Art Decke mit der Aufschrift „Dome Sweet Dome“ in Anlehnung an die bekannte Phrase „Home sweet Home“ und verdeutlicht, wie sich die Bürger vorerst mit dem Dilemma abfinden. Dabei entdeckt sie Maggie außerhalb der Kuppel, doch als sie Homer herbeiruft, um ihm hiervon zu berichten, zeigt er ihr, dass Maggie im Sandkasten innerhalb der Kuppel spielt. Die Polizei entdeckt wenig später Homers Silo im See und identifiziert ihn anhand der Aufschrift: „Return to Homer Simpson (no reward)“ („Zurückgeben an Homer Simpson (Keine Belohnung)“). Eine aufgebrachte Menge begibt sich daraufhin zum Haus der Simpsons, um Homer für seine Tat zu bestrafen. Durch ein Loch im Boden, durch welches Maggie kurz vorher schon außerhalb der Kuppel gelangt ist, flüchtet auch der Rest der Familie auf die andere Seite der Kuppel und auf Homers Idee hin weiter nach Alaska. Um dorthin zu gelangen, gewinnt Homer einen Jeep, indem er in einer Stahlgitterkugel mit einem Motorrad einen Überschlag schafft. In Springfield bricht derweil wegen des Versorgungsengpasses Chaos aus und die Bewohner versuchen, die Kuppel zu zerstören. Als die Kuppel anfängt zu splittern, manipuliert Cargill den Präsidenten so, dass er sich dafür entscheidet, Springfield komplett zu vernichten. Während die Simpsons sich in Alaska wohl fühlen, sehen sie eine Fernsehwerbung mit Tom Hanks, der einen neuen Grand Canyon bewirbt, der dort entstehen soll, wo Springfield liegt. Marge und die Kinder entscheiden sich dafür, Springfield zu retten, aber Homer will die Stadt nicht retten, die versucht hat, ihn umzubringen. Marge und die Kinder verlassen ihn und machen sich per Zug auf nach Springfield. Als Homer entdeckt, dass Marge und die Kinder ihn verlassen haben, versucht er sie zu finden, verirrt sich dabei jedoch im Eis. Eine Inuit-Frau rettet ihn; bei ihr hat er eine Epiphanie: Er muss Springfield retten, um sich und die Menschen, die er liebt, zu retten. Währenddessen werden Marge, Lisa, Maggie und Bart von Cargill gefangen genommen und nach Springfield gebracht. Cargill teilt der Stadt auf einem großen Bildschirm auf der Kuppel mit, dass Springfield bald der Vergangenheit angehören wird. Ein Hubschrauber rückt an, öffnet einen Verschluss auf dem höchsten Punkt der Kuppel und lässt an einem Seil eine Bombe herab. An diesem Seil versuchen Menschen aus Springfield zu fliehen, während Cletus Cargill ablenkt. Homer erklimmt mittlerweile die Kuppel und lässt sich am Bombenstahlseil herab, wobei er die fliehenden Menschen herabschmeißt. Er sieht ein Motorrad und fährt mit Bart an der Innenseite der Kuppel nach oben. Bart wirft die Bombe durch das Loch, sie detoniert und zerstört die Glaskuppel. Nachdem Chief Wiggum erläutert, dass niemand ums Leben gekommen ist, fällt ein großes Kuppelsplitter herab und tötet Dr. Nick Riviera. Homer und Bart sind zwar sehr stolz auf ihre Leistung, doch werden die beiden gleich danach von Cargill aufgespürt, der Homer erschießen will. Maggie wirft aus dem Hinterhalt einen Stein auf den Cargills Kopf, der gleich darauf bewusstlos (vielleicht auch tot) umfällt. Die Stadt feiert Homer, der mit Marge in den Sonnenuntergang fährt. Der Film endet damit, dass alle Springfielder die Stadt wieder aufbauen, u. a. auch das Haus der Simpsons. Running Gags aus der Serie Einige bereits aus der Serie bekannte Running Gags werden im Film fortgeführt: * Im Vorspann gibt es einen sogenannten Tafel-Gag, Bart schreibt den Satz „Ich darf diesen Film nicht illegal herunterladen“ an die Tafel seiner Schule, weil er nachsitzen muss. * Es wird in der Serie immer beharrlich verschwiegen, wo Springfield liegt. Das wird im Film übertrieben, indem Ned Flanders Bart erklärt, dass Springfield an vier Bundesstaaten grenzt: Ohio, Nevada, Maine und Kentucky, die allerdings, bis auf die benachbarten Staaten Ohio und Kentucky, verstreut über die USA liegen. Im Abspann ist zu lesen, dass der Film in „Springfield, .“ gedreht wurde. * Das notorische Würgen Barts von Homer mit irgendwelchen Beschimpfungen: Als Bart Flanders Angel verliert, verfällt er schon automatisch ins Krächzen mit weit aufgerissenem Mund, bis er nach einiger Zeit merkt, dass Flanders ihn im Gegensatz zu Homer gar nicht würgt. * Nelson Muntz' „Haha“: Nachdem Bart nackt an einen Laternenpfahl gekettet wurde, kommt Nelson und lacht bis zum Sonnenuntergang während er auf Bart zeigt. Später kommt Nelsons Mutter hinzu und fragt, wo er gewesen sei. Als ihr Blick auf Bart fällt, fängt auch sie an, das berühmte Gelächter anzustimmen. * Homers „Nein!“: Als er an der Abrissbirne hängt und abwechselnd gegen einen Stein und ein Haus namens A Hard Place geschlagen wird, benutzt er diesen Ausdruck bei jedem Schlag. Dies ist zudem eine Anspielung auf das englische Sprichwort to be caught between a rock and a hard place, das so viel bedeutet wie in der Klemme sitzen. *Barts „Ay Caramba“, das er meistens sagt, wenn er in der Schule etwas cool rüberbringen möchte. * Mr. Burns' "Ausgezeichnet": Immer, wenn ihm etwas gefällt oder passt, sagt er es. Musik Der Soundtrack von Hans Zimmer ist am 24. Juli 2007 bei Adrenaline Music erschienen. Die Band Green Day steuerte eine Version der Simpsons-Titelmelodie für den Soundtrack bei. Synchronisation Hintergrundinformationen [[Bild:Kwik-e-mart-7-11.jpg|thumb|Ein 7-Eleven im Kwik-E-Mart-Design]] * Twentieth Century Fox registrierte die Internetdomain simpsonsmovie.com am 22. April 1997 – zehn Jahre, bevor der Film in die Kinos kam. * Der Film wurde nicht traditionell animiert. Die Hintergründe wurden mithilfe von Computern erstellt. * Der Film hatte ein Budget von ca. 75 Mio. US-Dollar, allein am ersten Tag nach dem offiziellen Kinostart spielte der Film in den USA schon über 29 Mio. US-Dollar ein. * Der Film feierte seine Premiere in Springfield (Vermont). Twentieth Century Fox hatte einen Wettbewerb ausgerufen, in dem ein Springfield aus 16 Springfields in den USA ausgewählt wurde, welches die Premiere veranstalten durfte. Die Städte sollten dazu ein Bewerbungsvideo bis zum 25. Juni erstellen und erläutern, warum gerade sie das geeignete Springfield seien. * Zunächst war die Premiere des Films für den Sommer 2008 geplant und von 20th Century Fox angekündigt. Ende März 2006 überraschte 20th Century Fox aber die Simpsons-Fans, als vor dem Kinofilm Ice Age 2: Jetzt taut's ein 25-sekündiger Teaser gezeigt wurde, in dem The Simpsons Movie für den 27. Juli 2007 angekündigt wurde. * Anlässlich des Filmstarts hat die US-Supermarktkette 7-Eleven 12 ihrer Filialen in den USA in Kwik-E-Marts verwandelt. Zu kaufen gibt es dort Simpsons-Produkte wie das Müsli KrustyO's, die Buzz-Cola und Comics mit dem Radioactive Man. Nur Duff-Bier ist nicht erhältlich, da man im Rahmen eines familienfreundlichen Films keinen Alkohol verkaufen wollte.Static Fotos: [http://static.iftk.com.br/mt/2007/07/kwikemart_simpsons_supermarket.html Kwik-E-Mart (Simpson's supermarket in real life! AMAZING!)] Kritiken Angesichts der Ausdehnung der Spiellänge von 23 Minuten bei den Fernsehepisoden auf einen abendfüllenden Film fragten sich viele besorgt, ob der Formatwechsel glücken wird. Die deutschsprachige Filmkritik ist sich einig, dass den Simpsons der Sprung auf die Kinoleinwand geglückt ist.epd Film, Nr. 8/2007; film-dienst Nr. 16/2007; Focus 30. Juli 2007; Der Spiegel 24. Juli 2007; Die Welt, 26. Juli 2007; Die Presse, 24. Juli 2007 Man werde glänzend unterhalten (film-dienst)film-dienst Nr. 16/2007, von Felicitas Kleiner, S. 30 (fd 38262) durch ein Meisterwerk (Der Spiegel),Der Spiegel, 24. Juli 2007, von Jens Radü: Meisterstück in Gelb eine „urkomische freche Satire“.Cinema Nr. 8/2007, S. 16 epd Film und film-dienst sprechen beide von einem Gag-Feuerwerk, Cinema und Die Welt stellen eine unfassbare Witzdichte fest,Die Welt, 26. Juli 2007, S. 25, von Michael Pilz: Das wahre herz AmerikasCinema Nr. 8/2007, S. 16 Die Presse viele Pointen.Die Presse, 24. Juli 2007, von Christoph Huber: Spider-Schwein und Schwarzenegger In einer positiven Besprechung meint die Frankfurter Rundschau, die Macher hätten sich „besonders schöne visuelle Gags für die Leinwand aufgespart.“Frankfurter Rundschau, 25. Juli 2007, S. 35, von Daniel Kothenschulte: Lieblingsfarbe Gelb In der taz meint Diedrich Diederichsen, der Film sei dicht an auch selbstreflexiven Gags und führe „die industrielle Produzierbarkeit von Obsessionen, Humor und Kritik auf höchsten Niveau vor.“taz, 25. Juli 2007, S. 15, von Diedrich Diederichsen: Die De-Luxe-Version Allerdings schätzt Focus, der Kinofilm sei etwas weniger frech und bissig als die besten TV-Episoden. Breite Übereinstimmung herrscht bei der Einschätzung, dass der Film kaum neue Facetten über das bekannte Simpson-Universum hinaus entwickelt, und sich aufs Vertraute und Bewährte beschränktfilm-dienst Nr. 16/2007; Der Spiegel 24. Juli 2007; taz, 25. Juli 2007; Die Presse, 24. Juli 2007 – aber in einer De-luxe-Ausgabe. Dass im Kino das Tempo der kurzen Fernsehfolgen gewahrt bleibt, finden sowohl epd Filmepd Film Nr. 8 2007, von Andreas Busche, S. 35 wie Die Presse.Die Presse, 24. Juli 2007, von Christoph Huber: Spider-Schwein und Schwarzenegger Der Spiegel sieht im traditionellen 2-D-Zeichentrickfilm ein Fanal gegen,Der Spiegel, 24. Juli 2007, von Jens Radü: Meisterstück in Gelb Focus „eine erfrischende Abwechslung“Focus, 30. Juli 2007, S. 106-107, von Henrik John Hohl: Gelb regiert die Welt zu den perfektionierten Shreks und Nemos. Gemäß epd Film sprengt das Breitbild die Enge des Fernsehformats: „So scheint der panoramische Blick der Simpsons auf Amerika ausgerechnet im Kino seine ideale Form gefunden zu haben“, und es gäbe kein ikonischeres Bild für das Bush-Amerika als die Käseglocke. Erfolg In den USA hat der Film den besten Nicht-Sequel-Start des Jahres 2007 und den fünftbesten insgesamt, in Deutschland den besten Zeichentrickfilmstart überhaupt geschafft. 74 Millionen Dollar wurden nach dem Wochenende in den USA insgesamt eingenommen, und in Deutschland hatte der Film bereits am ersten Wochenende über 1,6 Millionen Zuschauer. Er erhielt in Deutschland nach nur 11 Tagen eine Goldene Leinwand für drei Millionen Besucher und überschritt in den USA nach nur sieben Tagen die 100-Millionen-Dollar-Marke. Insgesamt kann der Film außerhalb der USA ein Einspielergebnis von 343,6 Millionen Dollar (Stand: März 2008) vorweisen. Weltweit hat der Film bereits rund 526,8 Millionen Dollar eingespielt. http://www.boxofficemojo.com/weekend/chart/?yr=2007&wknd=30&p=.htm http://www.insidekino.com/DJahr/DBORekordejagd07.htm http://www.insidekino.com/News.htm Mögliche Fortsetzung Sowohl der Abspann des Films, in dem Maggie von Fortsetzung spricht, als auch Folge 1 der 19. Staffel wo der Tafelspruch von Bart übersetzt lautet „Ich werde nicht 20 Jahre warten, bevor ich einen weiteren Film mache“, deuten darauf hin, dass Groening bzw. 20th Century Fox in absehbarer Zeit einen zweiten Simpsons-Film bzw. eine Fortsetzung in die Kinos bringen wollen. Angeblich soll Groening schon bei der Premiere des Films Entsprechendes angekündigt haben.kino.de: [http://www.kino.de/news/groening-kuendigt-zweiten-simpsons-film-an/movienews/237372.html Groening kündigt zweiten Simpsons-Film an], abgerufen am 14. August 2008 Dagegen sagt Marge in Folge 18 der 19. Staffel nach Lisas Sundance-Premiere ihrer Familiendoku "Capturing the Simpsons", dass ein Simpson-Film genüge. Auszeichnungen * 8th Annual Golden Trailer Awards: Best Animated/Family Film Trailer * Goldene Leinwand (In Deutschland nach nur 11 Tagen) * 2007 MTV Movie Awards: nominiert als Best Summer-Movie you haven't seen yet * Satellite Awards 2007: nominiert als Bester Animationsfilm oder Real-/Animationsfilm * Golden Globe 2008: nominiert als bester Animationsfilm * Deutscher Preis für Synchron 2008: nominiert als herausragend synchronisierter Animationsfilm Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Offizielle deutsche Website zum Film * Offizielle Internationale Website zum Film * Zusammenstellung von Pressekritiken auf film-zeit.de (deutsch) * * Kategorie:Filmtitel Kategorie:Filmtitel 2007 Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Die Simpsons ar:أل سمبسون (فيلم) bg:Семейство Симпсън: Филмът ca:The Simpsons Movie cs:Simpsonovi ve filmu cy:The Simpsons Movie da:The Simpsons Movie en:The Simpsons Movie es:Los Simpson: La película fa:سیمپسون‌ها (فیلم) fi:The Simpsons Movie fr:Les Simpson, le film ga:The Simpsons Movie he:משפחת סימפסון - הסרט hu:A Simpson család – A film id:The Simpsons Movie is:Simpsonskvikmyndin it:I Simpson - Il film ja:ザ・シンプソンズ MOVIE ko:심슨 가족 더 무비 lt:Simpsonų filmas lv:Simpsonu filma ms:The Simpsons Movie nl:The Simpsons Movie no:The Simpsons Movie pl:Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa pt:The Simpsons Movie ru:Симпсоны в кино sh:The Simpsons Movie simple:The Simpsons Movie sq:The Simpsons Movie sr:Simpsonovi na filmu sv:The Simpsons: Filmen th:เดอะซิมป์สันส์ มูฟวี่ tr:Simpsonlar: Sinema Filmi uk:Сімпсони (фільм) zh:辛普森一家大电影